Natsu x Lucy one shot
by b.b. miller
Summary: Just a quick lemon. WARNING: it is raunchy. if you don't like dirty stuff do not read.


**Well guys this is something I just felt like doing for gits and shiggles** **a quick Fairy Tail one shot of NaLu and if you didn't read the description this will be raunchy (if they had an x rating id put it). So consider yourself warned. I don't own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form this is just for fun!**

Natsu was sitting in Lucy's apartment again waiting for her to get back from the guild with a plan to surprise her. He had been there for about 20 minutes waiting for her and had dosed off on the bed and was having quite the interesting dream. As he laid their Lucy arrived to see a sleeping Natsu with quite a large erection laying on her bed. Her first instinct was to scream but she decided against it realizing that happy was not with him for some reason. She walked over to the bed, sat down next to him and leaned over him with her face very close to his.

"Natsu what did I tell you about coming in here without my permission?" Lucy spoke in Natsu's ear causing him to wake.

"Oh shit Lucy!" Natsu startled by how close Lucy was to him, "I'm bored happy is with Wendy and Charle I have no one to talk to."

"So you break into my apartment again?" Lucy said, "Well anyway what's with this?" Lucy asked as she placed her hand on his erection.

Natsu felt a shiver down his spine and jolted slightly not expecting Lucy to do that. He sat there for a moment thinking how to explain it.

"Well I was having a dream about you." Natsu said blushing slightly

"Hmm this is quite the boner you got here not what to do with it?" Lucy said playfully as she began to stroke him through is pants.

"Well.. Umm… I'm not…." Natsu said struggling to find words.

"I know why don't you show me what happened in this dream of yours?" Lucy said slyly as she stuck her hand down his pants and began stroking him again while pulling him into a deep kiss.

They sat there for a moment Natsu unsure what was going on.

"Lucy, what's gotten into you?" Natsu said trying to hold himself together.

"Don't talk you idiot just let it happen" Lucy said as she pulled down his pants and began to lick his cock from base to tip slowly causing Natsu to shake in pleasure.

After a few moments she took his head into her moth and began to suck as she stroked him with her hand. She was rather impressed at Natsu being able to hid his 8 incher from her for so long. She began to pull his cock deeper into her mouth and picking up the pace. Natsu could no longer control himself as he let out a loud moan. He pulled her head up and pulled her into a kiss. He put her on the bed and rolled on top of her as he began to pet her while pulling her into another deep kiss.

"Natsu! Please be gentle!" Lucy exclaimed seeing the wild look in Natsu's eyes.

Natsu proceeded to pull down Lucy's shorts and began to kiss the inside of her thighs while teasing her with his fingers. Lucy let out a moan as she began to lose herself in pleasure. Natsu began to tease her clit with his tongue while inserting two fingers. Natsu admired Lucy's body and he was impressed with how tight she was barley being able to fit the second finger. He kept going for a little while until he looked up at Lucy with a wild look on his face. He pulled her into another kiss while he prodded at her entrance with his head. She pulled away and looked into his eyes and gave him a slight nod. Natsu pushed himself in slowly earing a squeal of both pain and pleasure from Lucy as she wrapped her arms around him and digging her nails into his back.

"Natsu….. Please….." Lucy started before she was pulled into another kiss as Natsu picked up the pace.

Lucy dug her nails deep into Natsu and moaned loudly now completely lost in ecstasy. The pain for initial penetration had past and she was in a place of pure pleaser.

"Natsu! Fuck me! Don't ever stop fucking me!" Lucy screamed.

They stopped for a moment as Lucy got on her hands and knees and gave Natsu a very dirty look.

"Fuck me Natsu. I've been bad" She said in a sultry tone

Natsu happily obliged grabbing hold of Lucy's blonde hair as in inserted himself into her again and began to pump deep and fast causing Lucy to moan and shout in pleasure even louder than before. Natsu stopped for a moment to catch his breath and noticed Lucy was giving him a pleading look as she stretched her asshole slightly with her hands"

"Fuck my ass Natsu please! Fill my ass with you hot cum!" Lucy begged.

Natsu licked is finger and inserted it to try and lube her up slightly and he slowly pushed his huge cock in her asshole. Lucy yelped as she took a tight grip on the sheets of the bed. Natsu slowly began pumpin in and out as Lucy started to adjust to the feeling. After the pain past she began moan loud and felt herself coming close to a climax.

"NATSU! IM COMING!" Lucy screamed as her body felt a wave of immeasurable pleasure come over her, "please Natsu cum in my ass!" she exclaimed

Natsu was not far behind releasing a large load into her. Lucy was high on this, Natsu's cum was literally steaming it was so warm and feeling this deep inside her was indescribable.

The two laid there for a while completely exhausted. Lucy turned and looked Natsu in his eyes.

"I love you Natsu." She said as she drifted into a slumber.

"I love you too Lucy." Natsu said as he passed off into sleep as well.

 **And that's a wrap. As I said raunchy lol don't say I didn't warn you. Hope you enjoyed and please take a look at some of my other work!**


End file.
